Today I Die
by Laerkstrein
Summary: On the day of his demise, the world-famous detective, L, knows that something is about to happen to him. Something that could change the course of the world's history forever.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Death Note._ All characters in this fic belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. I only own my personal interpretations and original plot ideas.

**Today I Die**

**A/N:** Oneshot tribute to everyone's favorite detective, L. This is told from L's POV on the day of his death. Rest in peace, L.

* * *

I stare up at the sky as the clouds turn from white to gray. My mind is fading, much like the beautiful blue sky. Everything seems to have slowed down, somehow. And something within my heart tells me that my end draws near.

_How much time do I have left?_ I wonder. _Is today the day I finally pass from this world to the next? Oh, God, why must it rain today? And why won't the ringing stop?_

The sound of ringing church bells echo in my mind, and a multitude of memories from my early childhood begin flooding my head. I see myself standing side by side with Watari, my little hand clasping his hand.

_How old was I that day? Six? Seven maybe?_ I can't remember how long ago it was, but I do remember it was snowing on that day, all those years ago. But today... today, of all days, it rains. I remember that Watari told me that my parents died when I was very small. "They were good people," he told me. And hearing those words made me proud, even though I can never remember their faces, much less their names or voices.

Perhaps the rain is their sorrow?

"Ryuzaki?"

I turn to see my friend, and top Kira suspect, Light Yagami, standing behind me. He stands under the large satellite dish to stay dry while I'm positioned near the edge of the roof, staring off into the distance, immersed in my own thoughts as the rain pours down upon me.

"Ryuzaki? What are you doing out here? You're getting wet," Light calls, cupping his hand over his mouth.

I place my hand by my ear, pretending that I couldn't hear him. He repeats himself, as do I. As if admitting defeat, he sighs and walks into the rain to stand behind me.

"You're getting wet. Let's go inside," Light suggests.

I pretend not to hear his words. "Do you hear them, Light?" I ask.

"Hear what?" A puzzled look crosses his features. Of course he can't hear them. It's just me.

But still I tell him. "The bells, Light. They've been ringing all day. The church bells... Perhaps there's a wedding, or..." _A funeral,_ I tell myself.

"Ryuzaki," Light says, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Let's go inside."

I shrug his hand away and turn to watch him. "Light, can you name a time in your life when you've actually told the truth?" I've disregarded his request yet again, but my muse prevents me from dwelling on that fact.

"Ryuzaki, that's a ridiculous question," he says, as if he's insulted. "I admit, I stretch the truth from time to time, but find me one person in this world who's never had to tell a lie and it wouldn't be easy. Humans aren't made to be perfect that way. I've always tried to make a conscious effort to never tell a lie that could hurt another person. That's my answer."

I stare into his eyes. "Well put, Light. I thought you'd say something like that," I say as I walk past him towards the door leading inside. "Come on, Light. We're both soaked."

Once inside, we find some towels and start to dry off. Light takes a seat on a small flight of stairs, shoes off, rubbing his hair with the towel. I approach him and sit at his feet.

"Do you need help, Light?" I ask, wrapping his feet within my towel. Without waiting for a response, I begin to dry them.

"Ryuzaki, you don't have to do this," he says.

But I smile and continue. "It's fine. I could give you a massage, too, if you like. I'm actually very good at it."

As I perform what will be my last act of service, though it be to my enemy, the memories of Watari reading passages from the Bible to me flash through my mind.

I remember very small parts of the reading, seeing how I was young and didn't understand everything. But the passage that sticks out in my mind said something about Christ washing the feet of his apostles, even the one who would betray him. At this point, it seems that I'm in the place of Christ and Light in the place of Judas, who betrayed him.

And, if my assumption is indeed correct, then Light Yagami will betray me and send me to my death, all for his own benefit. Just like Judas.

I glance outside at the storm, only to see that it's getting worse. There's a flash of lightning and I know for sure that today is the day I will die. My phone rings, and when I answer, I hear Watari's voice in my ear, informing me that the United States' FBI director has agreed to assist us in testing the murder notebook.

"Let's go, Light," I say, hanging up the phone. Leaving my towel on the stairs, I turn and head towards the nearest elevator.

As Light and I take the ride down to the monitoring room, all is silent. I can almost hear every breath he takes, while my breathing is nearly silent. Another tell-tale sign of my death, I'm sure. For soon, I know that I will never breathe the breath of life again.

The moment we enter the monitoring room, I take my place in the chair before the monitors and explain to the members of the Task Force that we will be testing the notebook to see if the 13 Day Rule actually functions. Of course, everyone objects, but I've made my decision. I ask Watari to contact the FBI director so we can decide on a time to test the notebook's power.

But there is no answer.

"Watari? Watari?" I'm utterly confused at my friend's failure to respond. Watari has helped me in my endeavors for years. What reason would he have for not answering?

There's a huge thunder clap that comes from the storm brewing outside, and the lights dim, leaving us all in darkness. A loud beep then echoes as the emergency generator provides us with a temporary energy supply. All the monitors flash white, and the words: "All Data Deletion" scroll across the screens as the lights in the room turn a dull red.

"What's happening?" Matsuda cries, staring wide-eyed at the screens. "What the hell does that even mean, Ryuzaki?"

My response is simple. "I told Watari to erase all data if anything were to happen to him."

Mr. Aizawa cuts in at this poing. "If something happens... Like death?" From the corner of my eye, I see the man shudder.

I turn my head and scan the room. "Where's the shinigami?" That's right... The shinigami that was with Kyosuke Higuchi at the time of his capture. The shinigami that called herself "Rem."

Heads turn, scanning the room for the shinigami, but she is nowhere in sight. And I know that something is wrong. But by this time, I already know what it is. I don't have to wait for the realization to hit me.

"Everyone! The shiniga..." I stop mid-sentence, breath caught in my throat. I'm unable to speak, unable to breathe. My chest tightens, and I feel my body falling slowly to the floor. I await the impact of my body against the cold marble floor, but it never comes. I feel someone's arms catch me, and we slide across the floor upon impact.

My eyes open, and I see Light's face. He has one arm supporting my head and the other clutching my sleeve. I stare into his face, my heart pounding relentlessly against my chest. He's staring at me, so no one else can see his expression. A smirk makes its way onto his face, and his eyes seem to glow with a wicked flame.

The echo of the church bells returns and I can see myself as a child living in the orphanage under Watari's care. My life flashes before me in an instant. The echoing of the thunder, the church bells' sorrowful tone, and the screams of everyone in the room echoing in my ears.

My breathing begins to slow.

_I knew it, _I tell myself. _I wasn't wrong... But... I... Light Yagami is Kira..._

I feel my senses fading.

_But... this is all wrong... I knew I would die, but not like this... not before him... Just like the stories... Christ was betrayed... by the man who pretended to be his friend... As I have been..._

The world loses all heat, leaving me at the mercy of the cold, enveloping hands of death.

_A martyr... Yes... That's what I've become... At least I can die knowing that Kira's tyranny will end someday... In the end, true justice will prevail over this so-called "God"._

I lie in my killer's arms, knowing that this is my end. My eyes begin to close, and I can hear my heart stopping. There is nothing I can do. There is no pain, there is no emotion. There is only a deathly silence surrounding me.

There is no time left, I think.

I see the gateway that stands between life and death.

There is nothing for me, I muse. Nothing but the knowledge that my successor will, in fact, defeat Kira. Defeat Light Yagami.

_I was right, _I tell myself._ I was right... when I told myself, "Today I Die."_

This door has been opened, and, as I cross onto the other side, I see Watari and a smiling couple waiting for me. My parents. At this point, there is nothing to stop me from crossing the threshold. This is the end of my life, but my soul will not rest until the evil being known as "Kira" has been extinguished.

* * *

A very tender and sad moment in the world of _Death Note_. Please review.


End file.
